


A Big Decision Remastered

by Masterdazzler



Category: Comedy - Fandom, Drama - Fandom, Violence - Fandom, War - Fandom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-21
Updated: 2018-05-21
Packaged: 2019-05-09 19:01:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,919
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14721800
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Masterdazzler/pseuds/Masterdazzler
Summary: In the wake of several deadly terrorist attacks, an elite U.S task force is on call to hunt down the man responsible and bring him to justice.





	A Big Decision Remastered

A Big Decision:Remastered  
By:Andrew Washington 

August 1, 2007  
Breaking News: An unknown hit squad has kidnapped Secretary of State John  
Bradshaw. We have no info on his whereabouts nor the identities of the members of the hitsquad. Bradshaw was taken from a Dallas hotel after a meeting with Texas governor. We will keep you posted with info as it develops…

August 5, 2007  
Viktor Calico: Hello America, nice to see you again. I’m here because I have  
your precious secretary. He’s right here with me. *draws out a gun and fires two shots.* Heh, well he was here with me. This is a warning to you America. In case you don’t know who I am, my name is Viktor Calico. You can probably guess I’m from Russian heritage. Buta this isn’t a political moved action. This is a personal vendetta I have against all of you. And I’m just getting started. Soon, your precious democratic government will fall on its face and soon I will be in control. I'll see you soon. *transmission stops.*  
June 11, 2013  
Los Angeles, California  
I woke up to the sun blazing in my eyes. I turned over to see the time and  
instead got a face full of Jacks. “Arghh, it’s an ugly person.” Jacks steps back, “Morning to you to you jerk.” “Sorry Jacks, caught me off guard.” I slowly got out of bed and stretched. “Where’s the rest of the them?” I asked, “They better not scare me either.” Jacks laughed, “Ariana is downstairs making breakfast, James and Scotty are fixing the SWAT truck and Jacqueline is in the bathroom.” You see, all of us live in one big house on the beaches of Los Angeles. We’ve lived for about 3 years since we all made it into the U.S Silver Star Squadron, an Elite top secret task force. We go on undercover missions across the globe and help any who needs help. Anyway, I got my clothes and went downstairs and passed the tv. It was on cnn, and it said “Breaking news, a bomb has detonated at Chicago O’Hare International Airport. 17 people are confirmed dead, and 76 are injured. Viktor Calico claims responsibility on the attack. Officials are investigating how the bomb made it into the airport. Stay tuned for more information…” I shook my head, “That’s the 4th bombing in the past 3 weeks by him. When will someone kill this man?” Scotty walked in,” I just got a call from Commander Hall. He wants us to come to the boardwalk to meet up with him.” I figured it was about the bombing so I got the rest of the gang and went to the truck. We took off and made our way to the Los Angeles Pier. We walked around the boardwalk until we say Commander Issac Hall, the founder of the Silver Star Squadron. “Greeting Andrew and friends,” he says, “walk and talk with me.” We all walked slowly discussing the bombing, “This O’Hare bombing is getting a lot of attention across the globe. It seems Calico is one step of ahead of us.” James piped up, “Who is this Calico guy?” Hall reaches into his trench coat and pulls out an envelope. He hands it to me and I grab it and open it. It’s a picture of Calico and his background history. “Calico,” Hall says chuckling, “He’s a delight. He’s been terrorizing the world for the past 6 years. He’s done simply horrific things. One includes that bombing at O’Hare. The attack in Miami and the bombing in Washington D.C. He has been racking up a body count of unimaginable numbers.” I speak up, “So why the heck doesn’t someone come kill this monster?” “He’s a ghost. Any time we get a lead on him he disappears into somewhere else. It’s been like this for years. We don’t know how he does it, but he’s escaped our grasp too many times.” We stop at the edge of the pier. “So,” Ariana starts, “What’s the plan to get him?” Hall hands us a fat packet of papers. “A U.S spy plane caught this photo over Kingston, Jamaica. This can give us some kind of idea on where he is.” I shake my head in amazement. “Out of all the places, Jamaica?” “Yes, this photo shows a convoy of trucks leading into a this fortified building on the edge of the city. We have reason to believe that this is somehow related to Calico’s worldwide operation.” Jacqueline speaks up, “So what’s our mission?” Hall takes back the papers he gave us. “Your mission is simple. Go to Jamaica and investigate the compound. If Calico is there, well. Let’s just say you have a kill/capture order.” We all nodded and parted ways. “So basically we are going to try and find an international terrorist who U.S intelligence agencies haven’t found in 6 years?” I said, “typical America. Call on us when they can’t get the job done.” Jacks patted my shoulder, “That’s our job man. Let’s get this over with.” 

June 13, 2013  
Kingston, Jamaica  
We landed in Jamaica at around 7:00 pm. A storm was passing over us so it  
was raining pretty hard. A greeter came up helped us with our bags. “Hi,” she says, “I’ll help you with all this. Your car is over there.” I looked at her name tag. It says Kirsytn Campbell. For some reason, that name rings a bell but I couldn’t put my finger on it. Anyway, she put our stuff in the car and walked off. I got in the driver seat and drove the safe house we were staying at. We unloaded our stuff and went inside to our room. We walked in and took a breather on our beds. “Finally,” Jacks says, “we can relax.” I looked at my watch. Our operation would commence at 10:30 pm so we can hide under the darkness of night. So for the next 3 and a half hours, we all just went over the plan of attack, and got our gear ready. At 10:00 we headed out with extra armor on cause we knew it was gonna get a bit crazy. We were driving around for about 20 minutes trying to find the compound. “Ok come on,” Scotty said, “How hard is to find a fortified compound in this place?” James, who was driving pointed in the distance. “Found it.” We all looked out the front window to see a large concrete structure and the end of the street we were on. There were about 6 military trucks parked outside on the curb. Jacks pulled out his binoculars. “There’s about 6 soldiers on the ground outside the building, 1 sniper of the roof. 4 on patrol roaming around. Either this is Calico’s hideout or they are hiding some good weed in there.” We all turned to stare at Jacks. “What?” he says, “It’s Jamaica.” I rolled my eyes and laid down the plan. “Ok, James you guard the car. Me, and Jacks will infiltrate the compound and try to find Calico. Ariana and Jackie will secure the outside and make sure no one gets in.” We all nodded in agreement and grabbed our weapons. I put my trademark ghost mask on and got out of the truck. Thunder struck overhead as we piled out and moved to our positions. Me and Jacks moved up and hide behind a car across the street from the compound. Then, my radio went off, “Andrew it’s James. Just getting a radio check. Over.” I responded, “10-4.” I saw Ariana and Jackie run into a store down the street from us as Scotty and James sat in the truck. I looked at Jacks and said, “Ok master sniper. You think you can kill that guy up there?” Jacks smirked and stood up. He put his suppressor on his sniper and took aim. He took a deep breath and fired at the sniper on the roof. He got him with a headshot and the sniper on the roof went down instantly. Jacks cocked his gun and said, “That answer your question?” I rolled my eyes and signaled to Ariana and Jackie. They moved closer and took aim at the soldiers in the front. They stood up and opened fire killing all 6 of them in the front. They looked at us and nodded then moved back to their hiding spot. That’s when me and Jacks ran across the street and walked up to the bodies. I looked around as found their ID cards, and pulled them out. We walked up to the door and showed the scanner the cards. The automatic doors opened up and we ran inside. It was a dim light hallway with torches in the walls. The next door was on the far end with seemingly two guards standing side by side with guns drawn. “Scotty,” I asked, “tell me you got the map of the building now.” He radios back, “Copy. Ok there’s obviously three levels. Up ahead is a four way intersection leading to four different rooms. The stairs are up ahead to your right down the hall.” “Copy,” I answered, “Any potential sign of Calico?” “Negative.” I looked at Jacks. “So, where to first?” Jacks shrugged. “I don’t know. Too many potential locations he could be. There’s gotta be an easier way.” I thought for a second. The best way I could think of is me and Jacks splitting up and searching the rooms. But there’s no telling how many soldiers are in the building. But it would get us finished quickly so I told Jacks we splitting up. I heard Ariana over the radio, “Be careful.” Me and Jacks separated as he went down the hall and I hit a left. I didn’t anticipate anyone to be down there so when I saw three guards at the door I froze. They started yelling and pulled out their guns. “Oh shoot,” I said and started shooting at them. They all fell down quick and I looked around to see if anyone else was coming. Luckily, no one was coming from what I saw. Jacks came over the radio, “Nice going dimwit.” I rolled my eyes, and moved to the door. I opened it slow and looked inside. I opened it all the way and saw that it was a munitions room. There were crates filled with ammo, guns, artillery shells, and mortars. “Jacks,” I said, “if Calico isn’t here, this is definitely one of his hideouts.” “Copy.” I went to grab some ammo when I heard the door open again. I turned around to see a soldier standing in the doorway. It was a Jamaican soldier, with an AK-47 in hand. I didn’t know what side she was on and I didn’t want to wait. Before I could react she said, “What are you doing?” I was frozen. I didn’t know what to do so I put up my gun and aimed at her. She stepped up to me and looked at me closely. “If you are going to shoot me then do it.” I stared her down and looked at her tag. Jazmin Davis, Jamaican special forces. “You working for Calico or not?” She stepped back and lowered my weapon. “No!” I heard Jacks over my radio. “Andrew I need your help now!” I turned to Jazmin.“If you with me, then come on.” She nodded and we ran to where Jacks was. When we made it to where there was a whole squadron. “Dang it Jacks,” I said, “what did you do?” Jazmin called out, “Watch out!” A grenade came by me. “Shoot!” I grabbed the grenade and threw it at them. It detonated and killed the soldiers. I turned to Jacks, “What the heck did you do?” Jazmin pulled me back. “So like who are you guys?” Jacks looked at me. “I suggest not saying anything.” I pushed him aside. “United States special forces. Who are you?” “Jamaican special forces.” I heard Ariana and James over the radio. “Uh guys, who are you talking to?” “Jamaican soldier.”Don’t worry she’s friendly.” Ariana come on, “Whatever. Andrew you need to hurry. There’s tons of Calicos soldiers coming to you right now, me and Jackie can’t hold them off.” “Copy.” I tapped Jacks and we moved to check all the rooms in the house. One room was full of battle plans. Another was filled with a map of hideouts. Then, we went upstairs and we came up to the door. Jazmin planted a bomb on the door and pushed the trigger. The door blew open and we rushed in. In the room was a lot of wires, computers and more maps. “James, Scott, there’s no sign of Calico.” “10-4. May have to head back.” Suddenly, a very loud wailing sound shot through my ear. It sounded like a dog whistle right in my ear and I realized it was from my radio. I saw Jacks fall to the ground trying to take off his earpiece as did Jazmin. I threw off my radio and saw static come onto the main computer. Then, the static came off the screen and a face appeared of the screen. It was Calico.  
“Hello American soldiers, you don’t seem familiar,” he said eerily. “Yea but we  
know you,” I said, “Your the man who bombed Chicago.” He laughed in an evil manner and said, “Most definitely. I’ve done worse than that, but if you wanna know just read the paper.” I step closer. “Why, why are you doing this?” He stepped closer and put a stern look on his face. “The world has screwed me over one too many times. Your democratic government has made you Americans arrogant and selfish. You battle in wars with no relation to you. You fight for your own arrogant needs. You Americans are so full of yourself and it came to a draw 6 years ago. When U.S troops intervened in protests in Ukraine. You opened fire of the rebels and killed 7 people. Including my sister and father. You will pay for their deaths.” Before I could get a word out, Calico pulled out a trigger. “This is step one of my revolution. The revolution that will lead to the udder destruction of the United States. Goodbye you worthless Americans.” He pushed the trigger and we knew it was a trap. “Guys run!” I said. A loud beep blared through the room and we had no choice but to jump out off the one window. So me, Jacks, and Jazmin all jumped about 20 feet all the way down to the hard street below. We ran as fast as possible as the building exploded. The force and shockwave of the blast threw us off our feet and pushed up closer to the car. I blacked out on impact. When I came to, I felt Ariana grabbed me and pulling me to the car. Jackie was shooting at Calicos soldiers who were rushing at us. We got to the truck and rushed off. James turned back and said, “I guess he wasn’t here.” I responded, “Yeah, but he’s got a plan. And we need to be ready.” We drove off into the night to our hotel and rested up before we flew back to the states in the morning.

June 19, 2013  
Washington D.C

We were at the White House, ready to inform the president on the situation  
with Calico. Me, Jacks, James, Ariana, Scotty, and Jackie all were waiting around for the president to call us in. I looked around and saw a lot of U.S soldiers just walking around guns drawn. “Copy Alpha,” I heard a soldier say, “Sector 5 is secure. Confirm sector 4 and 3 are clear.” Ever since Calico spurred up and became a legitimate threat, the U.S has been on high alert, even setting heavy travel restrictions. After about 20 minutes, we were finally called in. We walked into the Oval Office and saw the president sitting at his desk. The six of us walked up and stood in front of him. “Pleasure, Mr.President,” Scotty said. “Pleasure is all mine,” he responded. He stood up from his chair and grabbed an envelope from his desk. He walked towards me and handed me the envelope. I looked down and opened it. “I’m sure you all are familiar with Viktor Calico. Russian commander, arms dealer, and a general psychopath.” We all nodded slowly. “Well, we’ve been looking for him for about a decade. Your recent mission in Jamaica didn’t go well when you hunted him down. Now, according to our radars, he’s completely disappeared.” “Uh ok….” I said. “What you are looking at is Aaron Fox. He’s a close associate to Calico.” We nodded slowly as the president continued, “He’s been seen in the area of Dallas, making some kind of deal with local residents. He’s now priority number one. Find him, find Calico.” “So, we’re going to Dallas?” I asked. The president nodded. “Our cameras haven’t seen him leave the city yet. So you’ll be sent down to Texas. So good luck, and find Calico. I want him dead.” We knew the mission, smiled and walked out. We made our way out the White House and headed to our car. “Let’s get this over with,” Jacks said. I chuckled as we drove off to the airport.


End file.
